


not forget

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Immortal Rain.
Relationships: Rain Jewlitt & Machika Balfaltin & Yuca Collabel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	not forget

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, некоторые песни невозможно включить на Spotify в виду проблем с авторскими правами. Вы можете найти их по ссылке на YouTube, если откроете спойлер в самом низу работы.
> 
> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

not forget
    

Фанмикс по Immortal Rain

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4vnfly6mJBv8v53LqqJrDe?si=XCw6Unh9RZOx62takFBsNg)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1008)

    1. Flёur — Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе
    2. [Тэм Гринхилл — Метка бессмертия](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU3hQ15amM0)
    3. Flёur — Друг, который никогда не предаст
    4. Мельница — Чёрная овечка
    5. [Немного Нервно — Биполярность](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXWI75srlQM)
    6. Сплин — Иди через лес
    7. Немного Нервно — Просто держи меня за руку
    8. [Тэм Гринхилл — Знаешь, мой друг](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5t67R-QTfnk)




End file.
